Liberando tensiones
by TheEternalRise
Summary: Tras años de vivir tratando de satisfacer las expectativas del resto, Itachi desarrolló su propio método de liberarse del estrés, pero cuando por accidente Hinata lo descubre... algo se despierta en ella y no puede evitar "aprovecharse" de la situación. Una cosa lleva a la otra... ¿será ella capaz de cumplir su meta de entrar a ANBU? [One-shot]


**¡Hola a todos! Si están leyendo esto seguro se preguntan por qué no he actualizado La Perfecta Esposa, pero la verdad no podía sacarme esta historia de la cabeza. No se preocupen pronto actualizaré, es una promesa.**

 **Mientras tanto espero que disfruten leyendo este One-Shot tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, como ven es súper largo, principalmente porque tiene un comienzo un poco lento…aun así ¡Espero sus opiniones!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Escenas un poco subidas de tonos y los personajes pueden estar un poco OoC, pero creo que se justifica por las circunstancias…**

 **Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.**

 _"Todos sentimos estrés en algún punto. Se trata de una reacción normal y saludable ante un cambio o desafío. Pero el estrés que continúa por más de algunas semanas puede dañar su salud. Evite que el estrés le provoque una enfermedad aprendiendo maneras en las que puede manejarlo."_

-Creo que sería mejor que considerases tu idea de formar parte de ANBU.- Las palabras del comandante hicieron que sus grandes ojos perla se abrieran aún más.

Ser un ANBU no es un trabajo fácil. Para formar parte de la fuerza no solo se debe ser un ninja excepcional también hay que estar dispuesto a cumplir cualquier misión con el fin de proteger y velar por el bien de la aldea y sus habitantes. Por esta razón aquellos que portaban las distintivas máscaras con diseños de animales, la lucían con orgullo en sus misiones y eran admirados por los habitantes de la aldea por la que trabajaban, a pesar del anonimato y peligro que acompañaban al uniforme.

Muchos ninjas aspiraban a formar parte de aquel grupo de élite pero pocos lo lograban, aquellos que eran reconocidos por sus capacidades únicas eran propuestos por el Kage, los miembros del concejo o uno de los capitanes.

Pero ser propuesto era lo más fácil, quedarse no lo era tanto, una vez nominado el ninja debe pasar una serie de pruebas teóricas, físicas y psicológicas para determinar si realmente tiene lo necesario y finalmente, si pasaba aquella evaluación, el aspirante debía estar un tiempo a prueba en cada uno de los escuadrones para evaluar sus comportamiento en misiones reales: Escuadrón de Rastreo, Escuadrón de Espionaje; Escuadrón Médico y finalmente Escuadrón de Asesinato, y solamente una vez terminada la rotación se decidía si eras o no un miembro definitivo...

Hasta ahora la joven había logrado completar con relativo éxito cada una de las pruebas, por eso estaba optimista al ser llamada al cuartel pero todo pensamiento positivo se fue al suelo al momento de escuchar las palabras del comandante.

La muchacha tragó pesado, ¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente buena? Reuniendo todo el valor posible, miró a las impasibles máscaras de los presentes y preguntó-¿Significa entonces que fallé alguna prueba, señor?

\- No es así- dijo con el ANBU de capa blanca en tono serio- Lograste completar la misión que se te asignó en cada escuadrón, pero eso no es lo preocupante sino cómo arriesgaste tu última misión. Para formar parte de este equipo debes abandonar tus emociones.

-Si fuera por mí, no pertenecerías a ANBU- se expresó Tigre, el capitán del escuadrón de Asesinato, con evidente irritación en la voz- Pero Perro y Águila aseguran que eres digna.

La joven miró a los capitanes de los escuadrones de rastreo y médico con agradecimiento, ellos se limitaron a asentir con su cabeza.

-Como ves, las opiniones acerca de tu estadía están afrentadas, pero necesitas al menos tres votos para ser ANBU- continuó el capitán, mientras todas las miradas se enfocaban en la figura apoyada en la pared, el capitán del escuadrón de Espionaje y que portaba la máscara de la Comadreja.

El hombre en cuestión se había mantenido callado frente a todo el conflicto, los demás estaban seguros de que era porque no le interesaba y la verdad, en cierta forma, no lo hacía. Acababa de llegar de una misión que implicaba espiar a un grupo de seguidores de Orochimaru y terminó enfrentándose cara a cara con la mismísima serpiente, la lucha fue ardua y el repulsivo sannin había hablado acerca de los planes que tenía sobre el sharingan, lo que fue suficiente para detonar su ira y elevar su nivel de estrés. A pesar de haber salido victorioso y que la serpiente se había retirado derrotada...aún sentía la presión en su mente y cuerpo.

Comadreja era un ANBU consumado, con años de experiencia suficientes para saber que aquellas emociones no eran buenas y que si no las eliminaba pronto tendrían en efectos desagradables. El tema en la reunión entonces no estaba en sus prioridades, la muchacha era buena, pero ¿lo era suficiente para ser ANBU?. Se irguió, separando su cuerpo de la pared, miró a la muchacha un momento y ella se encogió frente a su mirada...era tímida.

-No tengo ninguna preferencia en el asunto, dejo la decisión a ustedes- hizo algunos sellos y desapareció. Había cosas más urgentes que debía atender.

Un silencio se apoderó de la oficina, hasta que fue interrumpido por el Comandante- Sabes que necesitas tres votos, tienes un mes para convencer a Tigre, se termina la reunión.- Con estas palabras él también desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

-Ve preparando tus maletas princesa- amenazó Tigre, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Y-yo me esforzaré para c-convencerlo- dijo ella un poco intimidada.

-Tch...Ni siquiera puedes responder bien, lo veo difícil- con aquellas palabras dejó la habitación.

Ella simplemente se quedó mirando, luego sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila, Tigre es solo un bocazas- Perro trató de animarla.

-Solo debes demostrarle que eres capaz- agregó Águila con suavidad- tienes nuestro apoyo.

Una vez se había cambiado de ropa, Hinata se deslizaba por las calles de Konoha con su ropa holgada y cabello índigo suelto hasta la cintura.

Miró hacia el cielo, ya era muy tarde y casi no había personas en las calles, aun así no tenía ganas de apresurarse, se sentía deprimida.

Por años había tratado de hacerse más fuerte, quería caminar al lado de Naruto pero su querido blondo había avanzado muy rápido y la única a su lado había sido la pelirrosa. Por un momento había perdido el rumbo, pero luego de ver a un escuadrón ANBU en acción, entendió que ella debía esforzarse por ella y por la aldea. Su avance fue pronto gratificado con una invitación a hacer las pruebas para unirse a la institución...ahora si no lograba que Tigre la aceptara...

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios

Si tan solo Comadreja-san hubiese dado su opinión...pero al parecer a él tampoco le gustaba, o ni siquiera le importaba...

Un ruido detuvo sus pasos. Un gemido. ¿Acaso alguien estaba siendo atacado? Comenzó a caminar buscando la fuente. Un gemido más fuerte la hizo activar su byakugan mientras corría dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa...menos a lo que encontró.

En el fondo de un oscuro callejón, la fuente de los gemidos se encontraba de pie con una exuberante castaña de rodillas, con su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras le complacía con su boca.

Estupefacta, aún con su dojutsu activado, vio a comadreja sujetar los cabellos de la mujer mientras aceleraba el ritmo. Un gemido ronco resonó en el callejón...Y ella quedó mesmerizada por la expresión que se formó en el rostro enmascarado y que solo era visible ante sus blancos ojos. Embelesada por aquel gesto avanzó sin ser consciente hacia la pareja.

El ruido de sus pasos alertó al hombre que en un momento se arregló e interpuso en su camino.

-Vete- dijo, con la voz aún ronca a la castaña, mientras extendía un fajo de billetes en su dirección. La mujer se marchó sin decir nada con el dinero en sus manos.

Una vez se fue, el ANBU se giró hacia la aún pasmada joven de ojos perla.

-¿Me viste verdad?, sabes quién soy- dijo como estableciendo un hecho.

-¿Eh?- dijo la joven aun saliendo de la sorpresa

-Tus ojos- dijo el mientras hacía un gesto con sus manos, apuntando a los agujeros de su máscara. Ella entonces comprendió que aún no desactivaba su byakugan. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su rostro se tornó rojo.

Avergonzada trató de disculparse.

-Y-yo yo lo s-siento, no q-no quería...-con aquellas palabras salió huyendo.

Pero él era mucho más rápido que ella y rápidamente le dio alcance. Los ojos de ella se abrieron en sorpresa cuando se encontró cara a cara con los oscuros ojos de Itachi Uchiha.

-Debemos hablar- Fue todo lo que él dijo mientras los transportaba a su oficina privada en ANBU.

Hinata no quería hablar, lo que él hiciese no debía ser asunto suyo, pero quizás él quería asegurarse de que ella no le diría nada a nadie acerca de lo que vio. Su rostro se sonrojó aún más. Sentada frente a su escritorio, se limitó a esperar en silencio.

Itachi la miró un momento, ¿cómo comenzar a explicarse? Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien podría descubrirlo, por lo que siempre usaba la máscara, lo que no pensó era que alguien con un byakugan, activado, lo viese en pleno acto. Suspiró, lo mejor era ser directo.

-Hyuga-San…- Al escuchar su nombre, la joven lo miró a los ojos mientras él continuaba- Para ser completamente honestos, soy un adicto al sexo.- terminó él con un rostro totalmente serio.

¿Adicto? ¿Al sexo? ¿Uchiha-san?, La mente de Hinata estaba trabajando a mil, solo para darle sentido a las palabras de Itachi, él era uno de los hombres más admirados en la aldea, ANBU desde los trece años, heredero de uno de los clanes más poderosos, portador de uno de los legendarios dojutsus y sobretodo reconocido por siempre guardar la compostura y hacer lo que de él se esperaba. Su padre lo había nombrado muchas veces ante ella, esperando que escuchar sobre él la hiciese una mejor heredera. ¿Adicto al sexo?. Esto debía ser una broma pero su gesto no indicaba eso, él se veía muy honesto. Hinata se sintió mareada.

Al ver su expresión confundida, Itachi se explicó:

-Como seguramente sabe, soy un ANBU desde los trece años de edad- se detuvo para verla asentir y continuó- la presión de ser el heredero junto a la de proteger y servir a la aldea en misiones que implicaban un alto riesgo y responsabilidad pronto se fueron acumulando, probablemente, en su condición de heredera de su clan entiende de eso- nuevamente ella asintió- llegó un punto en que la presión y el estrés comenzaron a pasarme la cuenta. Estuve a punto de hacer cosas horribles y me sentía físicamente enfermo. Debía buscar una forma de liberarme de aquella tensión, y el sexo fue la forma que encontré para manejarlo.- Itachi inclinó su cabeza un poco en gesto de arrepentimiento- Estoy seguro que para alguien como usted encontrarse con esa clase de escena fue algo de lo más escandaloso, y lo siento por eso.

Hinata lo observó, con su cabeza aún inclinada y su rostro serio, pensó que para alguien como él ser descubierto en tal situación debía ser vergonzoso. Así que decidió calmarlo.

-Yo...- cuando él la miró, ella tragó fuerte y continuó- Yo no vi mucho de todos modos- aún sonrojada siguió, mientras negaba con las manos- está bien…además no es gran cosa, su novia y usted pueden hacer lo que quieran.

-No es mi novia.

-¿Eh?

-La mujer que viste conmigo no es mi novia- continuó él- Es una profesional

-E-está bien…s-supongo- trató de asegurarle, aunque no sabía si era así.

-Gracias- dijo él mientras la miraba con sus oscuros ojos negros.

Al ver aquellos ojos y ese rostro serio normalmente vacío de expresiones, incluso durante aquella conversación, no pudo evitar compararlo con el momento en que lo encontró, gimiendo y con la cara contorsionada de placer. Su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo frenético y su rostro se sonrojó aún más.

-Quiero verlo de nuevo- pensó aún perdida en aquellos ojos.

-¿Huh?- Preguntó Itachi extrañado

-¿Acaso dije algo?- preguntó ella, ¿había dicho aquello en voz alta? ¡Oh Dios! pensó nerviosa.

\- Dijo que quería ver algo- respondió Itachi, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Yo…yo ¡si! ¡Una película! Estaba recordando una película de…una película de comedia, muy divertida.

El joven de cabellos azabaches simplemente asintió, mirando confuso las distintas expresiones que pasaban por su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se reprochaba internamente, algo se había despertado en ella, deseaba volver a ver ese rostro…quizás si ella…después de todo él contrataba a profesionales. ¡Por dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando?- Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para sacar esa idea de su mente.

-¿Hyuga-san?- preguntó el joven, ahora preocupado.

-Quizás si uso la información en su contra...- susurró ella, aun concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Usar qué?- Preguntó él tratando de seguir su tren de pensamientos.

-Eeeek- Un chillido salió de los labios de la joven al verse nuevamente descubierta, mientras se levantaba de la silla como si hubiese tenido un resorte. ¡Lo había dicho en voz alta nuevamente!

-Dijo que iba a usar algo- repitió Itachi. Ante aquellas palabras Hinata comenzó a desesperarse, ¿qué pensaría él de ella ahora? Debía explicarse.

-No es que esté diciendo que usaré la información para chantajearte y así ver tu sexy rostro nuevamente- dijo ella de forma rápida.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación, y al procesar sus palabras ella llevó rápidamente sus manos a su boca. ¡Ahora estaba totalmente perdida! Avergonzada enfocó sus ojos perla en el rostro del joven y el aire se detuvo en sus pulmones. ¡Sonrojado! Itachi Uchiha estaba sonrojado y evitaba mirarla a los ojos

-¿Uchiha-san?- preguntó ella suavemente, tratando de hacer contacto visual, pero él lo evitaba girando su rostro.

-No es nada…es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras casas.

Ver a Itachi actuar de forma tan tímida la sorprendió y despertó en ella un lado que no conocía

-¿Será que en el fondo querías ser chantajeado?- preguntó en tono de broma.

Al verlo caerse de espalda con silla y todo, algo le dijo que su broma no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Trató de calmarlo mientras se acercaba a él para ayudarlo.

-Era una broma, no debe tomarlo tan seriamente- dijo con voz suave, pero entonces detuvo sus pasos. Si antes Itachi estaba sonrojado, ahora parecía un tomate.

-P-Por f-favor no d-diga esas cosas Hyuga-san – Pidió él con rostro tímido, totalmente avergonzado.

Verlo de esa forma activó en ella algo de forma irreversible, no había vuelta atrás…debía aprovecharse de aquel hombre. Con un gesto seductor y caminar gatuno se acercó más a él.

-No tienes vergüenza ni reparo en decir que eres un adicto al sexo- Se arrodilló hasta quedar cara a cara con Itachi, quien aún estaba de espaldas en el suelo, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- pero reaccionas de esta forma cuando descubro que te gusta la idea de ser chantajeado- El Uchiha la miraba alborozado y aturdido.

-H-Hyuga san…

-Es extraño ¿Sabes?...- dijo ella acercando su rostro aún más- tengo la sensación que esta situación te excita ¿O me equivoco?

-H-H Hy-Hyuga-san…- En este punto el ojinegro ya estaba jadeando, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos fijos en ella.

Era demasiado para ella. No podía aguantar más, no con ese hermoso rostro sonrojado frente a ella.

-Te tengo en mis manos…conozco tu debilidad y no puedes hacer nada contra mí, no importa que decida hacerte. – Con estas palabras eliminó el espacio entre ellos y lo besó. Sus labios exigentes sobre los de él a pesar de su inexperiencia.

Una vez superada la sorpresa, Itachi respondió con igual fervor, su rostro azorado.

Hinata disfrutaba nuevamente de las expresiones de él, cada caricia le revelaba un nuevo gesto y la volvía más hambrienta…quería ver más.

Poco a poco la exigencia se hizo mayor, ella tomó el total control e Itachi simplemente se dejó hacer. No mucho tiempo después ambos llegaban al éxtasis, él aún en su espalda sobre el suelo, ella sobre él con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos en el masculino pecho. Ambos con las ropas desordenadas.

Cuando las respiraciones de ambos se calmaron, Hinata volvió en sí, miró al hombre bajo de ella y se paró como si su contacto quemara, arreglándose la ropa de forma apresurada salió corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Al día siguiente, Hinata estaba atormentada. No sabía qué se había apoderado de ella para aprovecharse de esa forma de Uchiha Itachi. Lo peor de todo es que probablemente se encontrarían en la oficina ANBU, tarde o temprano lo harían.

Una vez en el cuartel, estuvo nerviosa todo el día, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por concentrarse su mente recreaba el rostro del azabache en total éxtasis en los momentos más inadecuados y ella no podía hacer nada excepto pensar que algo la había poseído y la había hecho violar al capitán ANBU. De seguro él pensaba que ella era una total pervertida, peor que Jiraiya-Sama.

Su nerviosismo había disminuido por la tarde, una vez que Tigre le llamara la atención un par de veces y le reprochara su falta de compromiso.

Agotada mentalmente, se dirigía a los camarines…quizás ella también debía buscar una manera para manejar el estrés. Una grave voz la hizo detenerse al instante mientras algo similar a una corriente eléctrica recorría su columna.

-Hyuga-san- La aludida se volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con quien había ocupado sus pensamientos durante toda la mañana. Avergonzada trató de buscar las palabras para disculparse. No las encontró.

Itachi la observó, sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

-Tengo misión, así que hablaremos sobre lo que pasó ayer en cuanto regrese- sin más se alejó de su vista, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Eso era, quizás no había pasado nada. Sólo había sido una pesadilla…un sueño…un muy sensual y realista sueño. Itachi siempre estaba en control.

Los días habían pasado bajo constante expectación…trataba de distraerse con las pequeñas misiones que le encargaban, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mostrarse digna de ser ANBU, sobre todo ante Tigre que la observaba constantemente.

Tras una agobiante jornada, cuando todos querían irse a casa, Tigre le había ordenado clasificar unos pergaminos en la oficina de archivos secretos, lo cual al parecer no había sido hecho desde los tiempos del tercer Hokage, trató de animarse mientras entraba a aquel caótico cuarto.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que no estaba vació como pensaba, Itachi Uchiha se encontraba frente a un estante con las manos llenas de documentos. Como si sintiese su mirada el giró su rostro hacia ella.

Buscando pedir perdón por su anterior actuar, ella se acercó tímidamente hacia él, pero al ver cómo él se sonrojaba, sus pasos se tornaron cada vez más felinos y seguros, como si estuviese acorralando a su presa.

-¿Qué ocurre I-ta-chi-kun?- preguntó con voz seductora

-N-no nada- respondió él tímidamente, con sus manos aún cargadas con los importantes documentos.

-Si no es nada…¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?.

-H-Hyuga-san… comenzó a decir él, pero se vio interrumpido cuando los finos dedos de ella se apoyaron suavemente en su boca.

-Hinata, me llamo Hinata- dijo ella en tono suave- ¿Puedes decirlo verdad?

-Hi- Hinata- dijo él azorado

-Buen chico- dijo ella retirando sus dedos, mientras se ponía a su espalda y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, desde atrás.

-Cómo eres un buen chico, no debes dejar que esos documentos tan importantes se caigan- susurró con sus labios rozando su cuello, mientras acariciaba su musculoso abdomen. Algo similar a un ronroneo se escuchó del Uchiha. Ella deslizó sus manos suavemente hacia los pantalones de él y bajó su cremallera.

Otro gemido masculino se escuchó en el cuarto, para delicia de la joven.

-Me encantas cuando tienes esa expresión. Te ves tan lindo- Sus manos ingresaron a sus pantalones, mientras lo acariciaba. Podía sentirlo latir, deseoso como ella.

Ante aquella caricia, un gemido y el sonido de libros y pergaminos cayendo al suelo la hicieron sonreír.

-Chico malo, debes ser castigado- con un firme movimiento el muchacho estaba de frente a ella, atrapado entre el estante y la figura de la muchacha.

Ella lo besó de forma exigente y apasionada, cuando él comenzó a responder, se detuvo y alejó su rostro. Sonriendo ante su expresión confundida.

-Ya te dije, debes ser castigado- Y con aquellas palabras se arrodilló hasta quedar frente a frente con su masculinidad- No debes hacer ningún ruido ¿comprendes?- dijo mientras se relamía los labios. Un asentimiento de él fue todo lo que necesitó para continuar y besar su virilidad.

Había ocurrido de nuevo, Hinata no podía entender cómo llegaron nuevamente a aquella situación. Era como si cada vez que se encontraban solos algo se despertaba en ambos. Ella, la siempre tímida y amable, tomaba el control de la situación y se aprovechaba de Itachi, mientras él, quien siempre se mostraba seguro y calmado, se dejaba hacer con total timidez. Lo habían hecho dos veces ¿Significaba acaso que estaban en algún tipo de relación? Y ¿qué nombre podría recibir aquella dinámica entre ellos?

Lo mejor era tratar de detener lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo…pero era más fácil pensar aquello que llevarlo a cabo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había tomado aquella decisión, periodo en el cual había "recaído" más de diez veces. Lo intentaba, de veras que lo hacía. Pero cada vez que lo veía, deseaba ver su rostro rojo y con placer apenas contenido. Sus sentimientos eran cada vez más fuertes y menos controlables…apenas podía detenerse cuando se encontraban dentro del cuartel rodeados de compañeros. Pensaba en él a todas horas, al punto de ignorar totalmente las burlas de Tigre. Todos aquellos signos le hicieron llegar a una horrible conclusión: Hinata Hyuga estaba enamorada de Itachi Uchiha. ¿Sentía algo él por ella? Probablemente para él ella no era más que un nuevo método para liberar tensiones y estrés.

En uno de sus encuentros había intentado preguntarle pero si lo miraba en perspectiva era como si ella lo forzase a decirle que la amaba.

Agitó su cabeza con fuerza tratando de concentrarse en la tarea que tenía asignada, mientras Perro y Águila la miraban preocupados, pensando que estaba nerviosa con respecto al fin de plazo para conseguir los tres votos necesarios para formar parte de ANBU.

-No te debes preocupar- dijo el capitán del equipo de rastreo- aún hay tiempo para convencer a Tigre de que eres digna para formar parte del equipo.

Ellos tenían razón, pensó ella, agradecida de contar con su apoyo. Debía preocuparse por obtener el puesto y para ello debía esforzarse.

-Hacer cambiar de opinión a Tigre no será fácil- agregó Águila- pero siempre tendrás la opción dos.

-¿Opción dos?- preguntó la ojiperla sorprendida de que existiese otra alternativa.

-Es sólo cuestión de que analices las reglas- dijo Perro – Para asegurar tu estadía debes obtener tres votos, ya cuentas con los nuestros, en ningún lado dice que el tercero debe ser de Tigre.

La joven se mantuvo en total silencio mientras procesaba aquellas palabras.

-Si consigues que Comadreja te dé su voto, serás una más de nosotros- continuó Perro alegremente.

¿Podría pedirle a Itachi algo así? Probablemente si lo chantajeara él lo haría, pero no sería diferente a cuando le había pedido que le dijera que la amaba…él no lo haría por voluntad propia y ella no deseaba eso. Deseaba quedar en la institución porque los demás reconocieran sus capacidades y quería que él declarara sus sentimientos sin que ella tuviese que pedírselo. Su humor se tornó depresivo y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. No podría soportarlo.

Faltaban solo cinco días para que se acabase el plazo para obtener los tres votos y asegurar su estadía en ANBU.

Esa noche había una fiesta en la mansión Uchiha, era el vigésimo cumpleaños de Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de Mikoto y Fugaku, los actuales líderes del clan, por lo tanto los líderes y herederos de los otros clanes importantes habían sido invitados. Era la primera ocasión, desde aquel primer encuentro, en la que Hinata e Itachi se reunirían en un ambiente no relacionado a ANBU.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, vestida de un costoso kimono formal negro con adornos bordados en hilos de plata y obi también plateado se adentró en la mansión junto a su padre. Su mirada se desvió enseguida a la elegante figura de Itachi, quien se encontraba junto a sus padres saludando a los invitados.

Él se veía tranquilo, pero en cuanto la vio entrar una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. Estaba hermosa. Esperó impaciente mientras se acercaba a él junto a su padre para presentar sus respetos.

Algo estaba mal…Itachi tuvo aquella extraña sensación cuando la ojiperla evitó su mirada al momento de saludar, y una vez hecha la cortesía había desaparecido excusándose en que sus amigas la esperaban.

Durante gran parte de la jornada había intentado sin éxito hacer contacto visual con ella, pero era como si lo evitara. Su oportunidad se presentó cuando fue ella misma quien se acercó a él…o al menos eso creyó pues cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos ella había cambiado de dirección y entablado conversación con Mikoto, quien se encontraba a una corta distancia de él.

Mikoto notó la mirada de su, usualmente calmado, hijo mayor sobre la muchacha y no pudo evitar inmiscuirse.

-Itachi, hijo mío ven acá- llamó ella, ante la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes

-¿Ocurre algo madre?- preguntó el joven mientras se acercaba a las mujeres.

-La verdad es que estoy un tanto preocupada- respondió ella haciendo un gesto de preocupación con su rostro- ¿No crees que Hinata-san se ve pálida?

-¿Eh?- preguntó la aludida, sonrojada ante aquel comentario. Itachi simplemente miró a su madre esperando que continuase.

-Oh querida, no debes preocuparte-aseguró la mujer mayor- un paseo por los jardines ayudará a que te sientas mejor

-pero yo…- trató de negarse la joven- no es necesario…

-Claro que sí, como anfitriona es mi deber velar por mis invitados, lamentablemente no podré acompañarte pues debo vigilar todo –dijo ella con falsa lástima- Pero mi hijo no tiene problemas en ser tu guía ¿No es cierto, Itachi?.

Sabiéndose atrapado, el genio simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras ofrecía su brazo a Hinata, quien lo tomó pudorosamente.

-Será un honor Hyuga-san, acompáñeme por favor- dijo él mientras la guiaba hacia los jardines.

Mientras se alejaban de la fiesta, ambos se mantenían en total silencio, hasta que llegaron a una parte menos iluminada del jardín, con suficiente vegetación para ocultarlos de cualquier curioso.

-¿Estás bien Hinata?- preguntó el azabache preocupado. La peliazul lo miró un momento para luego responder.

-Actualmente, hay algo que quiero preguntar- dijo ella mientras acortaba la ya corta distancia entre ellos.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó Itachi sonrojado y a la vez ansioso por ver el próximo movimiento de la joven. Hinata lo acorraló hasta que el Uchiha cayó sentado en una banca que se encontraba a su espalda. Una vez logrado aquello, ella se ubicó entre sus piernas, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Blanco se enfrentó a negro. La respiración de Itachi se hizo más laboriosa.

-Itachi- comenzó ella- Tú me amas ¿Verdad?.

-S-Si- respondió él, casi en un susurro y totalmente rojo. Aquella escueta réplica fue insuficiente para la Hyuga. ¿Acaso eso era todo lo que él diría? ¿No era ella nada más que un medio para escaparse de su estrés? Quizás simplemente estar con ella era menos engorroso que contratar a una profesional. Aun así lo dejó pasar

\- Si es así, quieres estar el mayor tiempo posible junto a mi ¿Cierto?- dijo acercándose aún más a él

-P-por supuesto que si- respondió él, hipnotizado por la casi inexistente distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-Entonces- comenzó ella- Entonces habla con el comandante acerca de mi estadía en ANBU, o ayúdame a convencer a Tigre. El Uchiha la miró a los ojos, con los suyos cargados de deseo.

-L-lo s-siento…- dijo él- …pero preferiría si esto es algo que tu logras por ti misma- aquellas palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para la muchacha, realmente a él no le importaba que ocurría con ella.

-Ya veo- respondió Hinata dando un paso atrás. Era como había sospechado, no quería forzarlo a hacer algo que él no deseaba. No más. - Lamento haberte molestado- trató de sonreír ella mientras seguía retrocediendo- creo que es momento de que me retire, padre debe estar preocupado.

Cuando Itachi reaccionó y trató de detenerla, ella ya se había marchado fuera de su vista. Se levantó y trató de encontrarla, de sentir su chakra, incluso activó su sharingan, cuando nada dio resultados se dirigió al interior de la mansión. Seguramente ella estaba allí con el líder Hyuga.

Cuando ingresó nuevamente a la fiesta Mikoto se acercó a él con preocupación en el rostro.

-Hijo mío, ¿Por qué vienes solo? ¿Dónde está Hinata?

-¿Acaso no está acá?- respondió el joven tratando de sonar tranquilo ¿Se habría ido sin avisar a nadie?

-¿A qué se refiere Uchiha-san?- preguntó Hiashi- ¿Ocurrió algo con mi hija?

-Ella se adelantó a volver- respondió él- si desea puedo ir en su búsqueda.

-No será necesario- una suave voz interrumpió al trio – Sólo estaba usando los servicios- continuó ella como si nada hubiese pasado. En cuanto la vio Itachi notó el cambio en ella, su expresión estaba totalmente controlada, pero hablaba con cierto decaimiento. Sin ser consciente dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al sentir la voz del patriarca Hyuga.

-¿Estás bien Hinata?- preguntó Hiashi, quien ante el silencio de su hija se acercó a ella y continuó- Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos. Mikoto muchas gracias por la invitación fue una agradable velada.

-Claro, gracias por honrarnos con su presencia- respondió la matriarca Uchiha con cortesía, a pesar de la curiosidad que sentía por aquella muchacha y cómo su hijo reaccionaba ante ella. En cuanto los Hyugas se habían ido la mujer buscó a su primogénito para interrogarlo, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte.

Al día siguiente el Uchiha buscó por todo el cuartel ANBU a la Hyuga sin éxito. Era cerca de mediodía cuando decidió preguntarle a Perro acerca de su paradero.

-Es extraño que como capitán del escuadrón de espionaje no sepas esta información- dijo con tono de burla en la voz.

-Hn.

-Ya veo que no estás de humor para bromas- continuó Perro- pero no te preocupes pronto la princesa volverá con su propia máscara.- Aquella frase despertó algo en Itachi.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esa chica está determinada a seguir en la institución, así que pidió ser ella la que acompañe a Tigre en una misión de asesinato. Estoy segura que podrá convencerlo…- continuó el ANBU sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando solo.

Itachi trataba de aparentar calma mientras se movía ágilmente por los pasillos hasta la oficina del comandante. Tenía que averiguar más acerca de la misión

Era una misión relativamente sencilla. Debían rastrear al objetivo, un ninja renegado que se dedicaba a atacar pequeñas aldeas y secuestrar mujeres y niños para venderlos como esclavos. No debían tardarse mucho, tres días a lo máximo. Aquello lo tranquilizó un poco más, aclararían todo una vez que ella regresara.

Al tercer día aún no tenían noticias de los ANBU ni de su misión, excepto un mensaje enviado el segundo día en donde informaban que habían localizado al blanco en un escondite ubicado en la frontera del País del Fuego y el País de los Campos de Arroz. Itachi estaba intranquilo, pero aún era muy pronto para actuar. Trató de calmarse y esperar por noticias o mejor aún por su llegada.

Al quinto día, el Uchiha estaba evidentemente desesperado, no podía quedarse ahí sin saber nada de Hinata, con determinación se acercó al comandante.

-Quiero formar parte del equipo de búsqueda y rescate- dijo. Sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Eso no es necesario Comadreja, sabes bien que Perro y Águila son especialistas en rastreo y medicina, ellos se encargarán- respondió el comandante.

-Creo que debo insistir- respondió firmemente él bajo – Tengo la intuición de que algo está mal.

-¿Intuición eh?- preguntó Perro, sospechando sus intenciones.

-Creo que es bueno que nos acompañe- agregó Águila- generalmente la intuición de Comadreja nunca falla.- Aquellas palabras terminaron por convencer al comandante.

A la mitad del viaje tanto Águila como Perro se estaban arrepintiendo de permitir que Comadreja los acompañara en aquella misión. No les había dado mucho tiempo para prepararse y ahora los llevaba a un paso horriblemente rápido hacia la última localización conocida del dúo ANBU. No es que no pudieran seguirle el paso, pero a medida que pasaban las horas la desesperación del capitán del escuadrón de espionaje se hacía más evidente. Ambos acompañantes decidieron sabiamente no pedir un descanso.

Ya era cerca de medianoche cuando los agentes se detuvieron a comer algo e hidratarse, estaban cerca de su destino y no debían enfrentarse a ciegas al enemigo. En eso estaban cuando observaron a dos figuras acercarse a ellos. Poniéndose en guardia, los ANBUS se prepararon para atacar, de pronto Comadreja dejó caer su kunai y se acercó rápidamente a las figuras mientras estas se desplomaban en el piso.

La había encontrado, pero al verla inconsciente y cubierta de tanta sangre, no sintió ningún alivio. De pronto era empujado por Águila, que comenzaba a examinar a los heridos. Tratando de calmarse mientras observaba como el ninja médico del grupo hacía su trabajo. Pero todo fue en vano, los movimientos de Águila se hacían cada vez más frenéticos, lo que le indicó que algo estaba horriblemente mal. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas por las palabras de Águila.

-Debemos llevarlos en cuanto antes con Tsunade-sama, ambos están envenenados.

Tras aquellas palabras el equipo se puso en marcha y en un tiempo record, habían vuelto a la aldea con los dos heridos.

Una vez en el hospital de Konoha, Tsunade había tomado el control de la situación. Enviándolos a descansar. Tras horas de espera, la Sannin se acercó a ellos para informarles el estado de los pacientes.

-Todo está bien ahora, ambos están fuera de peligro, logramos neutralizar el veneno y sus heridas más graves habían sido tratadas por Águila- luego su mirada se enfocó en Itachi- Tigre desea hablar contigo.

Una vez en el cuarto, Itachi se acercó a la camilla en donde descansaba el ANBU.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermanito?

\- Aniki, estoy bien sólo es un rasguño- dijo Sasuke desde la camilla- supongo que quieres saber qué ocurrió.

-Hn- Ante la respuesta de Itachi, el Uchiha más joven comenzó a explicarle cómo había ocurrido todo.

En un inicio todo había resultado fácil, demasiado fácil, pero ninguno sospechó de la emboscada hasta que era demasiado tarde. Habían sido rodeados, en un principio lograron defenderse fácilmente y vencer a todos, excepto al líder, quien no había aparecido hasta que ambos estaban lo suficientemente cansados para defenderse bien. En un fluido movimiento el ninja renegado había atacado a Sasuke por la espalda con su espada, pero Hinata se había interpuesto entre ellos, salvándolo de un golpe mortal mientras recibía ella el golpe, en cuanto la muchacha cayó al suelo el Uchiha lleno de ira acabó con el ninja, no sin antes recibir unos cuantos cortes.

Tras eso habían intentado volver a la aldea, pero el veneno los tenía muy débiles…el resto de la historia ya la conocía.

Tras dejar a su hermano descansar, se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata, deseaba verla, explicarle todo, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del comandante en la habitación. Usando sus habilidades de espionaje decidió escuchar la conversación.

\- ¿Estás segura de tu decisión? – La voz del comandante preguntó

-Si – Respondió ella con voz firme – no puedo seguir en ANBU en mi condición, por lo que debo rechazar el puesto.

-Comprendo- con aquellas palabras el ANBU de trasportó fuera de la habitación.

Una vez que sintió solo el chakra de Hinata en la habitación decidió entrar y pedir explicaciones

-¿Uchiha-san? – Preguntó ella al verlo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte – Dijo él mientras se acercaba a su camilla – Necesitamos hablar.

Ante aquellas palabras ella giró su rostro, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted – Dijo ella – Necesito descansar.

Pero Itachi no tomaría un no por respuesta, en dos zancadas se encontraba sobre ella en la camilla. Sus rodillas sujetándola a la cama, sus manos inmovilizando las de ella y su rostro escasos centímetros.

-S-su- suéltame por favor – Rogó ella, con su rostro sonrojado por la cercanía.

-No hasta que me escuches – Dijo él con voz firme, ante el silencio de ella prosiguió – Desde incluso antes de que postularas a ANBU, me preocupaba que no eras capaz de defenderte de las críticas por ti misma, veía como la presión a la que te enfrentabas, como ninja y heredera, hacía mella en ti. Te observaba porque sentía que en cierta forma tú y yo éramos similares…aun cuando trataba de evitarlo. Pero luego algo cambió, como si un peso se levantase de tus hombros, comenzaste a mejorar…todo por él –Dijo refiriéndose a Naruto con cierto rencor en la voz – Luego seguiste creciendo, por ti misma y te envidié, porque eras fuerte.

\- Yo no… - Trató de corregirle ella, pues siempre se había sentido la más débil del grupo. Pero él no se lo permitió

-Lo eres – Aseguró con firmeza – Te volvías a levantar como si las críticas no fueran nada para ti, como si la presión no existiera… luego me descubriste y me sentí apenado por mi actuar – Una sonrisa seductora adornó su rostro – Pero no negaré que disfruté como reaccionaste y tomaste el control en cada uno de nuestros encuentros. Esa es una parte de ti que solo yo conozco.

-¿Entonces solo me dejaste hacerte aquello por diversión? – Preguntó ella con evidente tristeza. El negó, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras acercaba su cara aún más a la de ella, lo que la hizo sonrojar - ¿Aun no lo entiendes?, así cómo solo yo conozco esa parte de ti, solo tú conoces mi parte débil y tímida, solo a ti te dejaría tomar el control sobre mí. No hay otra persona en el mundo a quien se lo permita. – Con aquellas palabras el azabache reclamó los suaves labios, regocijándose en las sensaciones que le provocaban, los había extrañado, la había extrañado. Incluso temió perderla para siempre.

Hinata respondió, igualmente deseosa, pero pronto rompió el beso.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no apoyaste mi entrada a ANBU? – Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

-Quería que les demostrases por ti misma que eras capaz, quería verte enfrentar la dificultad de nuevo y levantarte ante el fracaso…jamás pensé que saldrías lastimada de esta forma –Ella pudo ver el arrepentimiento en sus facciones y escuchar la culpa en su voz.

-Sé que probablemente no puedas perdonarme, pues debido a mi omisión has debido renunciar a tu meta. Pero quiero que sepas que no creo que pueda amar a nadie excepto a ti.

Ante aquellas palabras ella sintió como su corazón se hinchaba. Itachi Uchiha le decía que la amaba, sin que ella se lo hubiese pedido, sin que se viese forzado a decirlo. Lo decía como si se estuviese despidiendo, pero ella no lo dejaría irse.

-Yo también te amo. Solo a ti.

El escuchar esas palabras despertó algo en Itachi, ella era suya tal como él le pertenecía a ella. Nuevamente reclamó sus labios, exigiendo, marcando y acariciando cada rincón de su mujer, porque ella era de él como él era de ella. Ante aquel pensamiento sus caricias se volvieron más exigentes, mientras una sonrojada Hinata le respondía pensando que nuevamente los papeles se habían invertido.

Tras una intensa sesión de hacer el amor, varias veces, los dos amantes dormían abrazados en aquella camilla, ignorantes de las pícaras miradas de las enfermeras y los rumores que se estaban despertando.

Cuando despertaron Hinata se lo quedó mirando un largo rato, con aquellos ojos blancos que por momentos parecían querer leerlo.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Itachi un tanto divertido por aquel escrutinio. Al verse descubierta ella se sonrojó, pero luego su expresión cambió a una divertida y seductora.

-Es sólo que esta es la primera vez que tu inicias un "encuentro"- Dijo ella, provocando que él se ruborizara, se acercó a su oído donde susurró – Es bueno saber que no siempre debo hacer yo todo el trabajo – Ante aquellas palabras Itachi sintió su rostro arder y perdió el conocimiento.

Hinata no pudo reprimir la risa. El mítico Itachi Uchiha se había desmayado.

Dos días después Hinata era dada de alta, Itachi la esperaba en el pasillo fuera de la oficina en donde la ojiblanca hablaba con Tsunade, él estaba preocupado…había escuchado parte de la conversación en donde las mujeres acordaban controles mensuales y ciertos cuidados. Entonces recordó la conversación entre la muchacha y el comandante, cómo ella había rechazado un puesto en ANBU argumentando que no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo… ¿Acaso sus heridas eran más graves de lo que parecían? ¿Por qué ella se lo ocultaba?

Dispuesto a conseguir respuestas, y guiado por un impulso, se adentró en la oficina sin anunciarse. Al observar la escena que se desarrollaba dentro, sus pasos se detuvieron y su boca quedó abierta con evidente sorpresa. Parada frente al escritorio Hinata sujetaba en alto su polera, mientras Tsunade examinaba su vientre con su mano cargada con chakra curativo. Al verse descubierta la ojiblanca bajó su polera sonrojada.

-E-Esperaba el momento adecuado para decírtelo.

-¿Por qué esperar para decirme que estabas herida? ¡Sin querer pude haberte lastimado! – Itachi comenzó a desesperarse, ¿La habría dañado aquella vez en la camilla? ¿Habían sido sus gemidos de dolor y no de placer como había pensado?

Una tronadora risa detuvo sus delirios. Tsunade se encontraba sujetando su estómago mientras trataba de contener sus carcajadas.

-Lo siento – Dijo la sannin mientras se secaba una lágrima de sus ojos – Pero para ser el "genio Uchiha" eres bastante despistado.- Al ver el rostro confuso de él, le explicó – Hinata no está grave ni nada, todo esto es algo de rutina.

Itachi no se lo creía, había escuchado lo de los controles y cuidados y se los hizo saber. Otra carcajada de Tsunade le hizo entender que había algo más, algo que él no sabía. Confundido miró a Hinata.

-Creo que es mejor que se lo digas – Aconsejó la Sannin a la joven Kunoichi – El pobre no entiende que todo esto es porque estás embarazada- Un silencio siguió a aquella frase, ¡Tsunade se había ido de tarro!

Itachi miró intensamente a Hinata, mientras todas las piezas comenzaban a encajar en su cabeza.

-¿Es eso cierto? – Preguntó a la joven, solo para obtener una confirmación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a ella, con sus manos en su vientre y besándola con fervor. Mientras ella le correspondía, en un momento Hinata estaba sentada sobre el escritorio mientras Itachi estaba frente a ella entre sus piernas…

Al ver que ya no era necesaria y que se habían olvidado de ella, la Hokage abandonó silenciosamente la habitación.

Ya era de tarde cuando ambos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Konoha con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y las manos tomadas. La de ella estaba adornada con un sencillo anillo de plata, el mismo que él había tenido toda la mañana dentro de su bolsillo, esperando el momento para dárselo.

Ahora solo debían hablar con sus padres, pero estaban optimistas, después de todo, ellos ya se pertenecían el uno al otro.

 **FIN**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal me encantaría ver a un Itachi sumiso muajajaj *-* ¿Y a ustedes?**


End file.
